gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Fahrzeuge (IV)
Gehen die heruntergeladene Fahrzeuge auch für PS3? Hey, ich habe eine frage an euch! Kann man auch die Autos für die PS3 benutzen, die man gedownloaded hat? Wenn ja, wie? Hier sind einige die ich meine: http://www.gtaplanet.de/downloads/file/1998_bmw_750i_e38_m-packet/13447.html http://www.gtaplanet.de/downloads/file/2011_shelby_gt500_super_snake/13450.html http://www.gtaplanet.de/downloads/file/bmw_z4_2010_s_drive_35i/13446.html http://www.gtaplanet.de/downloads/file/2010_lamborghini_gallardo_lp570-4_superleggera/13451.html GTA Rolando 19:00, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Soweit ich weiß, funktioniert das nicht. Damit muss man sich als Konsolenbesitzer (leider) abfinden. Ziani15 Diskussion 19:02, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Schade :( und danke für die Info. ::GTA Rolando 19:08, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Ja, ne? ^^ Sorry übrigens, dass ich dich so angemacht hatte. War damals etwas genervt von anderen Einflüssen, aber manchmal sind deine Infos wirklich unnötig. Ziani15 Diskussion 19:15, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::Die erste Nachricht war von mein Kumpel selbst und die 2. auch, sollte die 2. aber von ihm schreiben. ::::Und ist doch nicht schlimm. Er wollte das nur mal so wissen. ;) ::::MFG GTA SA FAN 19:18, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Moment, du nimmst jetzt Bezug auf diese Diskussion, oder? Ich meinte, das mit deinen Beiträgen a lá „Ich fange jetzt mit GTA IV an“. Diese Nachrichten von dir nerven manchmal. Ziani15 Diskussion 19:36, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Tunnel Ich finde die Tunnelinfo, dass es kein Radioempfang gibt, unnötig und obendrein falsch. Gerade in längeren (neuen oder renovierten) Tunneln gibt es extra eingerichteten Radioempfang. DuaneHanson 05:58, 8. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Sortierung der Fahrzeuge Ich finde die Sortierung der Fahrzeuge falsch. Servicefahrzeuge (Trashmaster zum Beispiel) stehen bei Einsatzfahrzeugen. Während Mr. Tasty, der ja auch ein Servicefahrzeug ist bei Lastwagen steht. Der Polizei-Predator steht bei Einsatzfahrzeugen, der Polizei-Maverick aber bei Hubschraubern. Entweder man packt den Predator zu Botten und den Maverick zu den Einsatzfahrzeugen. Colis 08:59, 25. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Nun, in Servicefahrzeuge passt der Tasty jetzt nicht wirklich. Christoph 10:16, 25. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Kategorie Wäre es nicht übersichtlicher, wenn man die Fahrzeuge, z.B Banshee, in eine Kategorie namens "Fahrzeuge (IV)" reintuen würde? Ich weiß, dass es vor einiger Zeit dass mit der Kategorie Fahrzeuge gab, aber naja.... --Grove4Life 14:13, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Ich finde die Seite besser als jede Kategorie. Hier ist wenigstens noch Information mit drin, auch wenn man mal einen Fließtext daraus machen könnte. DuaneHanson 14:20, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Hexer, stimmt das? Ich kann aber als Luis die Hexer von Johnny klauen, in der Museumsmission. DuaneHanson 18:34, 2. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Wenn das so ist, ändere ich das. Ich habe mir nur gerade EfLC zugelegt und kann deswegen noch nicht allzuviel dazu sagen - ich habe die Infos einfach von oben übernommen. Das Vorkommen in Museum Piece ist aber das einzige Mal, oder? Christoph 18:41, 2. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Das weiß ich wiederum nicht, ich kenne zwar TLAD auswendig, aber den anderen Teil hab ich nocht kaum gespielt. Ich bin absoluter Johnny-Fan, er ist MEIN Mann! Let's do this! ::Das mit dem Hexer weiß ich nur, weil ich es in einem Youtube-Video gesehen habe. „How to get Johnnys Hexer in TBoGT“, also wirst du Recht haben, im Verkehr taucht die Mühle demnach kaum auf. DuaneHanson 19:10, 2. Sep. 2011 (UTC) FIB Buffalo Mir ist der nur in TLAD aufgefallen, sonst hätte ich ihn schon mal gefahren. DuaneHanson 19:29, 2. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Kommt bei 4 Sternen. Christoph 19:32, 2. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Drei Seiten Dieser Artikel hier, Fahrzeuge in The Ballad of Gay Tony und Fahrzeuge in The Lost and Damned überschneiden sich. Man sollte entweder die zwei Artikel zu den Episoden streichen oder die Abschnitte in diesem Artikel, die die Episoden betreffen, streichen. --Colis (Diskussion) 08:28, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC)